


Haikyuu au's please use!!!

by Analysisp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analysisp/pseuds/Analysisp
Summary: different aus and ideas because why not, once again feel free to use!!!Also if you do use them then tell me the title in the comments, I'd love to read them :3
Relationships: Undecided
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. smart hinata

Hinata is actually really smart:

  * He used to have to fake his intelligence to fit in/no one believed it/thought he cheated. 
  * He has adhd ('undiagnosed') which led teachers and peers to believe that he doesn't pay attention and actually learn things.
  * This started the whole 'dumb kid' thing off.
  * His mum and sister know he's actually smart as he helps around the house often (sisters homework and managing the money spending and bills) since his mum works alot. 
  * It's a habit of his to purposely fail tests by now which he makes into a game.
  * You could say that he is actually a prodigy student. 
  * Despite popular belief, he isn't one track minded about volleyball.



Hinata's entertainment:

  * He finds it funny when he's treat like a child and likes to see how far people will go when explaining things to him.
  * Tsukkishima annoyed him pretty much everyday with constant digs at him so when tsukkishima had to tutor him he purposefully made the experience a living hell, kageyama unknowingly contributed greatly.
  * He also purposefully failed only one test and made a big deal of it as he needed to keep the act up and had something important to do (you decide)
  * He learns to code and hack.
  * He's reeeaaally petty.
  * Like, your son bullied my little sister so I'm gonna hack into your cameras and unroot your shady job, giving the info to the media and therefore ruining you and your family's lives petty.
  * There's a running joke in the story where he's just like 'says, hints or does something questionably smart or unexpected' and then the surrounding people are confused or suprised then question him and he just makes the most ridiculous or stupid excuse up and they just belieVE HIM. 
  * Yachi thinks he's an international spy at one point, didn't last long though. 
  * He finds it far too humorous so he starts making the most unbelievable reasons up.



Random examples:

  * One of the third years has a homework assignment on how they veiw _______________ absentmindedly hinata responds with a full blown wise ideology and complex answer and they're just like "uhhhh hinata, what was that" and hes like "ummmm, its off this... volleyball anime haha, they have super powers anywho, I need help with my recieves aha"
  * He mentions helping his little sister with homework and then goes like, "it's sports homework for developing her trice- I mean uhhh arm muscles hahahahaha"
  * "It was part of my dream super weird right, there was even a talking meat bun involved"
  * "Uhhhh, this random guy told me then asked if I wanted some candy"
  * "I asked a famous politician when he asked my sister for the way to uhhh Egypt"




	2. Death note au

Death note!!!

  * He finds it whilst biking up the hill, it hits him on the head.
  * Takes it home with him cause why not.
  * Meets Ryuk at his house who then proceeds to tell him about it.
  * He hasn't used it yet and hides it in his sock draw.



First time use:

  * He's on his way home when his mum calls saying he has to pick up his little sister so he's like yeah, sure.
  * Goes to her school but she's not there.
  * He goes over to her teacher and asks about it and she says that their father picks her up.
  * He's really suspicious with that because since when did they have a dad, nevermind one that would pick them up.
  * He calls his mum and asks about it and she has no clue about what's going on so the three of them panic and he hangs up then phones the police.
  * Turns out Natsu has been kidnapped ~~
  * The police promise that they will get her back.
  * After a couple of days hinata loses hope in them so he learns different skills like lieing/acting, memorising the law and how to hack.
  * He then proceeds to take matters in his own hands and starts his own investigation. 
  * At volleyball they all give him space because of the news of his sister and some are even confused why he's so positive. It doe's take long until tsukkishima and kageyama start acting like those bullies in rip off (they all have the same plot line, let's be honest) teen movies again.
  * Hinata finally solves the whole case (after a couple of chapters) and anonymously tips off the police who don't believe it at first.
  * Turns out its a man who owns a human trafficking ring.
  * The policy do end up raiding the place eventually and natsu comes home.
  * After a couple more weeks they finally do a trial and the man pleads guilty (this usually means less jail time).
  * He's ruled off as mental health and gets 4-8 years in jail and therapy.
  * The news of the case and outcome is spread everywhere.
  * ____________ (you choose) is worried about hinata as he seems slightly off even though no one else can see the difference. He was a tiny snappy in the morning when he was congratulated on the outcome of the trial before someone mentioned it and, like a switch, he was back to his happy bouncy self.
  * Hinata i s F U R I O U S.
  * Someone who done something so terrible was basically let off.
  * He loses his last string of hope in the justice systems. 
  * This is where he writes the first name ________ _____________, the name of the man who traumatised his littlest sister.



Random bits of info as the rest is up to you:

  * He refuses to use it again after the first time.
  * That plan doesn't work well.
  * He somehow becomes friends with Ryuk. 
  * As it turns out, Oikawa also has a death note.
  * He finds out as Oikawa's nephew was kidnapped with natsu and they bonded over traumatic experience become nearly inseparable. He finds the book when he's with natsu round Oikawa's.
  * Then they both start to make plans with eachother more frequently under the guise of volleyball training.
  * Kageyama gets jealous and starts to get a bit... obsessive. He's new to friendship.
  * Hinata is immediately like nope, stop stalking me, ummmm please go away, your weird.
  * It gets worrying and hinata immediately starts to avoid him especially with how tense it gets.
  * Some detective (oc) is then set on the case of the 'criminal'.
  * Hinata becomes a bit more... sadistic we'll say




End file.
